


Asami's Korra-Cow

by WotanAnubis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cowrra - Freeform, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Asami is happy to milk her cow after a long day at work.





	Asami's Korra-Cow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in much the same way Bolin plays Pai Sho.

Asami was exhausted after a long day at work. Or had been, at least. About five seconds after coming home she found herself full of energy. She'd opened the door to her mansion and froze up when saw Korra. Korra, kneeling, waiting for her. She wore black-and-white cow print stockings. Black-and-white cow print gloves that went up to her elbow. Cute little cow horns poked out through her hair. Around her neck was a black choker with a cowbell attached. And the cutest little black-and-white cow print bikini just barely covered her nipples and her pussy.

Asami stood, breathing hard, staring down at her Korra-cow. In return, her humancow looked up at her with sparkling blue eyes.

"Moo?" said Asami's Korra-cow in a passable imitation of an actual cow.

Asami was startled back to life. She quickly closed the door behind her and strode forward until she loomed over her kneeling Korra-cow.

"You've been waiting for me?" Asami said.

"Moo," her humancow mooed with a nod.

A grin spread across Asami's face. "And I just bet your udders are full of milk."

"Moo," her Korra-cow said urgently. "Moo."

Asami's humancow leaned forward and rubbed her head against Asami's leg, equal parts affectionate and insistent. Asami reached down and stroked her Korra-cow's hair.

"You must so uncomfortable," Asami mused. "With nobody around to milk you."

Asami's Korra-cow nodded. "Moo," she whined.

"Well, I can't milk you here," Asami declared. "Follow me."

Asami strode away. She didn't bother looking around to see if her humancow would follow her. Her Korra-cow's loyalty was completely without question. Besides, she did need milking. And, right at this moment, the only one allowed to milk her that was Asami.

Within moments after passing the humancow, Asami could hear the clanking of a cowbell, telling her that her Korra-cow had indeed got up to follow her.

Asami lead her humancow towards the barn. Technically it was just another room of the mansion, but to the two of them it was the barn. Straw covered the floor and hay bales were piled up along one wall. A flurry of huge, soft pillows were scattered across one corner of the room. There was a wardrobe that, Asami knew, was currently missing one cow print bikini as well as a pair of cow print gloves, a pair of cow print stockings, a cowbell on a choker, and a cow horns headband. Two milking machines stood against one wall, with two milking pails next to them.

Asami reached up and pulled down a gleaming metal bar from the ceiling.

"Put your arms on that," she instructed her Korra-cow.

Asami's humancow did so, kneeling in front of the bar and leaning forward. Now her swollen, milky udders hung down for milking without her arms getting in the way.

Asami grabbed one of the pails and placed it under her Korra-cow's udder. Already she could hear her Korra-cow's breath getting heavy with arousal and she started to feel a tingling in her own pussy and her own breasts.

Asami effortlessly undid her Korra-cow's bikini top, revealing her large brown breasts. Drops of milk fell from her dark nipples and splattered into the pail.

"Lactating already," Asami purred. "Your udders must be very full. Did you milk yourself at all today?"

Asami's Korra-cow shook her head. "Moo."

Asami hissed, a sudden stab of excitement running through her body. Korra requi... that was to say, her Korra-cow produced enough milk that she needed at least two milkings every day, often even more. And the milk Korra always dutifully added to Asami's tea at breakfast did not count as a milking.

Asami reached out to her beloved Korra-cow's heavy breasts. Her skin was soft and smooth against her fingertips, her nipples were hard and wet. Asami didn't even have to squeeze and yet her palm filled with her humancow's milk.

Asami withdrew her hand, careful not to spill any milk. Her Korra-cow whined wordlessly, impatiently, desperate for her milking. Asami pretended to ignore her, slowly raising her hand to her face. Then, cat-like, her tongue slipped out between her lips and she lapped up Ko- her Korra-cow's milk. She heard her waiting humancow breathe in sharply.

Tasting her Korra-cow's sweet, warm milk on her tongue was almost too much for Asami. She wanted to just lie down below her love, kiss her breasts and drink down every drop of milk she had to offer her. And if she'd been with Korra, that's probably exactly what she would have done. But humancows needed to be milked _properly_.

Asami reached under her Korra-cow with both hands and grabbed her udders gently but firmly. She squeezed her Korra-cow's right breast lightly, earning a large spray of fresh milk and a lustful moan from her Korra-cow that she didn't _quite_ manage to turn into a moo.

Asami set to work caressing and squeezing her Korra-cow's full udders. She went back and forth, squeezing her humancow's right breast, then her left, then her right, then her left again. Her Korra-cow's milk flowed constantly, spraying thickly from whichever breast she was squeezing and still trickling down from whichever breast she was simply holding.

The pail filled up fast as Asami milked her humancow. The bottom was invisible within moment and now milk crept up the gleaming sides. Her Korra-cow moaned and mooed, utterly unable to hide her pleasure now that her aching udders were finally getting the attention they needed.

Asami couldn't resist glancing down her love's body to between her legs. Her Korra-cow's bikini bottom was sodden and her excitement trickled out down the inside of her thighs. Asami licked her lips. Korra's milk wasn't the only thing she loved to taste from her body.

Asami tore her attention away from her Korra-cow's pussy and back to her breasts. It wouldn't do to get distracted while milking her humancow. Not that her humancow's udders needed that much attention. The milk still flowed freely, spraying from her dark nipples in delicious white fountains. And all the while her Korra-cow moaned and whined and mooed, her body trembling with pleasure.

Asami felt herself getting wet, and not just down between her legs. She'd been wet down there the moment she'd seen her beloved Korra-cow kneeling for her in the hallway. No, she started to feel her own milk beginning to flow. She felt her nipples beading with milk, felt her bra getting wet and sticky.

And unlike Korra, Asami had taken care to milk herself today as needed. There had been a lot of tedious business meetings today and she couldn't have afforded to get distracted by aching breasts. So she'd brought a breast pump to work and, whenever the opportunity presented itself, had taken the time to milk herself in a bathroom. It wasn't ideal, but she had just had to make do.

But feeling her Korra-cow's soft, heavy udders in her hands, feeling her milk spray between her fingers, hearing Korra-cow moo with lust and seeing wriggle with pleasure... Well, it was enough to get Asami's own breasts start lactating in sympathy. She wanted to take her top off and get rid of her bra before they get sticky and see-through with her leaked milk, but that would mean taking her hands away from her Korra-cow's udders and no force in this world could make her take her hands away from her Korra-cow's udders while they still needed milking.

Asami's Korra-cow mooed and panted, mouth hanging open, her tongue lolling back and forth. A cynical part of Asami wondered how genuine her humancow was right now, or if she was playing up her pleasure for her benefit. It didn't really matter either way.

"Are you going to come?" Asami asked sweetly, squeezing still more milk from her Korra-cow's left breast, then switching to milk her right.

"Moo," her Korra-cow panted madly. " _Moo._ "

"Well, you are just a humancow," Asami said. "And animals can't control when they come, so... Go ahead."

Asami's Korra-cow turned her head to look her straight in the eyes. Her blue eyes bored into Asami's, lustful and primitive and loving and wild all at once. The intensity of her gaze shocked Asami into pausing for just a moment. But only a moment.

Asami squeezed her Korra-cow's sensitive breasts as hard as she dared, spraying warm breastmilk mostly into the pail and somewhat into the straw. Her Korra-cow flung her head back and groaned gorgeously, her body shuddering with the intensity of her orgasm. Asami felt her pussy throb with desire while before her eyes, her Korra-cow moaned and writhed wildly, sinking completely into her climax.

Asami kept milking her Korra-cow as best she could throughout her orgasm. It wasn't easy. Driven by climactic pleasure, her Korra-cow twisted and shook. At one point, one of Asami's Korra-cow's udders slipped from her grasp, but she soon got hold of it again, squeezing another spray of breastmilk out of it. Her Korra-cow mewed loudly as though Asami's constant milking only made her orgasm that much more powerful. She rather hoped it did.

As suddenly as she had come, her Korra-cow collapsed, leaning heavily on the metal bar, trembling slightly in the aftermath of her climax, tongue hanging from her open mouth as she panted loudly, struggling to catch her breath. Asami removed her hands from her humancow's udders. She could have kept milking her - indeed, milkdrops kept falling from her Korra-cow's dark nipples into the pail - but this was enough for now. She'd no doubt milked her enough to relieve the pressure in her udders and if she kept squeezing her breasts now she might start hurting her.

"Well, looks like that about does it," Asami announced cheerfully, slapping her Korra-cow on the ass.

"Moo," her Korra-cow agreed happily.

"Now then..."

Asami moved in front of her Korra-cow and in one wild move lifted up her top and her bra. Her pale breasts flopped out, randomly spilling a few drops of milk. One of them landed on her Korra-cow's cheek.

"I think you ought to take care of me next," Asami said.

Asami wasn't quite sure what happened first. Her pushing her milky breasts into her Korra-cow's face or her Korra-cow lunging forward to suckle on them. It didn't really matter either way. Within moments, her Korra-cow's warm mouth had closed around one of her nipples.

Asami moaned softly when she felt her Korra-cow's sucking gently one her nipple, teasing the milk out of her breast. Arousal shivered through Asami's body as she felt her Korra-cow's tongue pressed against her soft flesh, felt her own breastmilk flowing into her humancow's mouth and down her thirsty throat.

She loved this. Not just the feeling of her Korra-cow suckling on her sensitive breasts, not just the sensation of her own milk flowing from her nipples onto her Korra-cow's tongue. No, the feeling, the knowledge that she was feeding her Ko- feeding _Korra_. That her body, her milk, could sustain her love, even in only a tiny way.

Asami's Korra-cow switched thirstily back and forth between her dark, swollen nipples, apparently determined to drink equal amounts of milk from both of her breasts. Asami felt a bit disappointed there wasn't much. Or at least, not nearly as much milk as her Korra-cow had had. Possibly still had. Between the two of them, Korra was the more successful humancow. And, unlike Asami, Korra hadn't even been milked before now.

"Alright," Asami said gently, carefully pulling her wet breasts away from her Korra-cow's eager mouth. "That's enough."

Her Korra-cow whined with disappointment. Whether it was because she wanted more breastmilk or because Asami hadn't come even remotely close to having an orgasm she couldn't tell. Asami didn't ask either. She didn't particularly want to know.

Asami knelt down in the straw, half naked, white drops of milk beading her nipples. She sighed, content and satisfied.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I really needed that."

Her Korra-cow mooed affectionately in response.

"But tell me, and please use your words, why were you waiting for me as my humancow? Why didn't you milk yourself even once today?"

Asami's Korra-cow squirmed uneasily. Apparently she wasn't quite ready or willing to stop being her barnyard animal quite yet. On the other hand, there was no way to give an understandable answer to her questions by just mooing.

"You told me yesterday at dinner you'd be having a lot of boring business meetings today," Korra said, giving up. "So, you know, I thought I'd surprise you when you came back. I hope you liked it."

"Liked it?" Asami laughed. "I _loved_ it. I love you, my Korra-cow."

Korra gave her a big, crooked grin. "Moo," she said softly.

Asami understood that one perfectly.


End file.
